


seven minutes in heaven

by infizero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, First Kiss, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Post-Canon, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Trapped In A Closet, hajime is a himbo but its ok we love him for it, rated T for some heated kissing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: It was almost Hajime's turn to spin the bottle during the Remnants' game of Seven Minutes of Heaven.Which was fine. Duh. It wasn't like he'd never kissed someone and was attracted to about everyone on the island, who mainly consisted of fellow bisexuals and would most likely be down for kissing him.He wasn't nervous at all.(In which Hajime finds himself locked in a closet for seven minutes with one Nagito Komaeda, who has apparently been in love with him for who knows how long and is way too attractive to be this close to him.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> felt bad about posting whump on hajime's birthday, so i wrote this silly little thing too. enjoy!

Honestly, Hajime should've known this night was going to take a turn the minute Ibuki pulled out an empty wine bottle and shouted, "Game time!"

Ever since they had started living on Jabberwock Island for real, they'd been throwing a lot of parties and similar events, eager to live out the teen years that had been stolen from them. It was silly, sure, and maybe a little odd, but they were desperate to find fun in their overall pretty shitty situation.

So far this one had been going pretty smoothly. He had been chatting with his friends, eating the food Teruteru had cooked up, the usual. But now, he was stuck sitting in a circle with the rest of the Remnants, a bottle in the center of all them, currently spinning around on the hardwood floor of the abandoned old hotel building. 

They had already played Truth or Dare (in which he had been forced to admit his ahoge wasn't natural and that he purposefully styled it like that, as well as getting dared to chug an entire carton of orange juice - which he did), and after most everyone had gotten picked at least once, Ibuki, head coordinator of the games, decided to move onto Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Plenty of people had already gotten shoved into the closet together, leaving everyone else to listen in and speculate what they were doing. It seemed kind of invasive, but Hajime was more preoccupied with the fact that it was almost his turn.

He was nervous; obviously he could just sit for seven minutes with whoever got chosen if they didn't want to do anything, but that wasn't really what he was worrying about. He was just anxious that if they DID want to do something, he'd panic and do something stupid. As long as he didn't get Mahiru or Hiyoko (both lesbians), he had a good chance of actually getting to kiss someone. Which was fine. Duh. It wasn't like he'd never kissed someone and was attracted to about everyone on the island, who mainly consisted of fellow bisexuals and would most likely be down for kissing him. He wasn't nervous at all.

After Ibuki opened the closet door, shepherding Sonia and a very overwhelmed Kazuichi back to the circle, it was officially his turn. With a shaky gulp that he hoped wasn't too obvious, he reached out for the wine bottle and spun it, eyes glued on the glass neck as it rotated around. Its movement slowed, and eventually it stopped on...

Nagito.

The boy stared at the bottle pointing at him in shock, before glancing up to meet Hajime's heterochromatic eyes. Hajime himself was frozen, his mind racing. Him? Out of everyone he could've gotten? Why?

Hajime had nothing against Nagito. Well, okay, maybe a few things. He definitely liked him better than he had in the Neo World Program. But the boy still was... odd. Certainly not his first pick for something like this.

Still, he could at least admit Nagito was attractive. His hair was poofy and looked very pleasing to touch, and he had long eyelashes and a slender figure that was rather appealing. Even if the owner of such features was... not fully sane.

He wasn't given any more time to think about it however, as Ibuki grabbed their arms and dragged them over to the closet, ignoring his blubberings about 'it not counting' or something. 

"In ya go!" she exclaimed cheerfully, shoving them in shutting the door. The lock clicked and just like that, he was locked in a dark closet with Nagito Komaeda for seven minutes. There wasn't much room to stand due to the random boxes of junk on a shelf above them, so Hajime awkwardly knelt down on the ground in the corner, pointedly avoiding the other boy's gaze.

"Hey, um, y'know we don't have to..." he swallowed, "kiss, or anything. You know. We can just wait it out-"

"Hinata-kun, I have literally never wanted to do anything more in my life."

Hajime nearly bit his fucking tongue off. "H-Huh?"

"I want to kiss you." Nagito rolled his eyes. "Was that not obvious?"

"No? What?" Hajime blurted, eyes wide. "Since when?"

Nagito gave him an incredulous look. "Hinata-kun, you really are an idiot. I've told you I'm in love with you twice." he gave a sigh. "As expected of a former Reserve Course student, I suppose."

"W-What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Lower your voice." Nagito flashed him an icy smile. 

Hajime stared at him in bewilderment. Nagito... was in love with him? Had he really not noticed? And... what did that mean for their current situation?

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way. I sort of assumed as such, considering you always ignored my confessions." the white-haired boy continued. "It's not surprising. I mean, who would want to kiss someone as disgusting as me? Surely no one would ever willingly want to..."

Hajime's eye twitched as Nagito started to rant about how lowly and awful he was. Why did he always do that? Sure, he was kinda weird, but he really wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

The flow of self-deprecating words was getting annoying, quick. Hajime's eyes dipped down to the other boy's lips and he gulped. It  _ was _ the rules, after all...

"...the worst decision you could ever make, so-  _ mmph! _ "

Nagito's words were cut off by Hajime kissing him, leaning forward to press his lips against his. He moved his arm over the other's legs to steady himself, hand against the hard wooden floorboards, the other one awkwardly lingering on his knee.

The feeling was incredible; not that he had anything to compare it to. Nagito's lips were kind of rough and dry, but he couldn't care less as he slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth. It was so warm and wet, which was kind of weird, but it was also really hot. Hajime couldn't get enough.

Eventually they split apart, breathing heavily as they stared at each other in wonder. Hajime noticed a trail of saliva lingering between their lips, which was kinda gross but once again, really hot at the same time. All he wanted was to kiss him again, and again, and again-

So he did just that. Nagito rested his hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer, leading him deeper into the haze his mind was currently in. His back pressed up against the wall, pinned there by Hajime's arm. His other crept down to the boy's waist, feeling the curve of his hips through his jeans. Nagito let out a shaky noise against his lips at his touch, his right hand leaving Hajime's shoulder to cup his head, fingers running through his short brown hair. The mechanical one slid to his tie, pulling at it, yanking his head even closer.

He could lose himself in this feeling, this closeness, the way they were pressed up against each other, Nagito's tongue exploring his mouth with a fervor only rivaled by his own-

-and then the door opened.

Apparently, the "wall" he had pressed Nagito against was, in reality, the closet door. It swung open, leaving them to crash out of the closet and back into the main hall, where Ibuki was standing, hand on the doorknob.

"Ah, hello everyone," Nagito said lightly, a smile on his face. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had just tumbled out onto the floor and was now laid underneath Hajime's body in front of all their friends, red cheeks and labored breathing giving away exactly what they had been doing a second ago.

Hajime, on the other hand, was completely mortified, his face heating up as he scrambled to get up and off of the other boy. With a nervous swallow, he glanced over to the circle. Most of his fellow Remnants just looked somewhat amused; Mikan was blushing at the scene, peeking through her fingers. Imposter and Akane were unfazed, continuing to munch away at their snacks. Kazuichi and Teruteru had the gall to actually  _ whistle,  _ which Hajime glared at.

"You guys are assholes," he groaned, wondering how he'd ever live this down.

"Hey, we're all doing it," Kazuichi shrugged. "Speaking of which, whose turn is it next?"

Ibuki ran back over to everyone, eager to continue the game. Hajime glanced back over to Nagito, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. He looked dazed, eyes swirling and face flushed pink. He huffed and stood up, offering the other boy a hand. 

"Get up," he said with a sigh. "C'mon, we have to go back before the next round starts."

"Ah, of course..."

Nagito dizzily took his hand, getting pulled up and returning back to the circle alongside him. Hajime sat back down in his spot, unable to stop himself from staring across at the white-headed boy, even as Mahiru started spinning the bottle beside him.

Maybe they should play this game more often.

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s: it was totally due to nagito's luck that he got picked on hajime's turn lol)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @infizero


End file.
